Faded Memories
by The Pakora Princess
Summary: Cammy is the girl that has it all. Good looks, promising career, a boyfriend who's the head of a MAJOR corporation (even if it is Shadow Law) but it's too bad that she can't remember any of it. Based on the American Super Street Fight II Cammy's ending, this is look into the passion that Bison and Cammy shared with one another before she lost her memories. Please read and review!
1. Web of Lies

This is my 2nd attempt at this love story between Cammy and Bison. I've always wanted to explore this storyline ever since elementary school when I beat Super Street Fighter II with Cammy. That ending absolutely blew my mind, which is why I'm writing this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter or any of it characters, sadly.**

**Picture Credit: "Relighting the Flame" taken from ~arsenalgearxx of deviantART**

* * *

Faded Memories

_Written by: The Pakora Princess_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Web of Lies

* * *

_This annoying buffoon is quite trying my patience, _she thought to herself as she breathed in the bitter cold air which also was causing an attractive array of goose bumps on her exposed skin. She had hid in the shadows for far too long and was having trouble suppressing the adrenaline pricking in her veins. She could hardly wait for her prey to come out to play.

She could hear his monotonous tone over the phone, as she strained to hear any important details to report back to her superiors. Her victim had left the balcony sliding door open, so it wasn't difficult to eavesdrop on her victim's boring conversation, but she remained alert to every word as she was trained to. She heard the tail the end of an awful stripper joke and rolled her eyes when her victim laughed loudly like a donkey. _When would this fool come outside?_ She fumed to herself and sighed in exasperation at the wrong moment.

"Pardon me for a moment," Her victim said, peering through curtained window nearby the balcony on which she hidden herself. She pressed herself closer to the prickly concrete wall as she fervently hoped that he hadn't seen any movement on her part. The curtain fluttered close as her victim could not find the source of the sound that he had heard.

"Quite sorry about that, continue with your story about that feisty hooker you met in the slums," He said, but the humor was no longer present in his voice. Her gut told her that her victim was aware of a presence outside, but he was only suspiciously curious as opposed to feeling outright threatened. This of course meant that she was still safe for the meantime. Only time would tell if he would take his suspicions to the body guard posted outside his door or he felt brave enough to determine his safety on his own.

A large part of her hoped that her victim would take his suspicions to his security guard, that way she could dispatch the two of them and it would be twice the fun of eliminating two lives. However, for her operation to remain covert, it was best that she only had to exterminate the one. But that was life, you don't always get what you want. She lived for moments where she was in complete control of someone else's life, there was something so satisfying about holding someone's life in the palm of your hands and letting it slip through your fingers. It was as if all their suffering went into her and when it did it transformed into a warm fuzzy feeling that enveloped her like an incredible orgasm.

She couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation as she counted the last couple minutes left in her victim's life. The conversation between the victim and his caller was winding down and he kept stealing peaks through the curtain. She wasn't what you would call a betting woman, but she would bet her life that her victim would scurry outside to investigate the subtle sound that he had heard earlier. The unlucky bastard would have wished that he erred on the side of caution when she was through him, she decided to herself and she twined the garrote twitchingly around her fingers. Who would have thought that this floss like weapon could be so deadly? But it was only deadly in the right person's hands, and her hands were definitely right for this.

Her victim pushed open the screen door, placing a cautious foot onto the ocean view terrace. As soon she saw her victim resting his palms on the ledge of his balcony, she stepped out of the shadows and clicked the soundproof glass sliding door shut. The abrupt sound startled her victim and he spun around to see his predator's well figured form blocking his way to safety. She could practically taste fear perspiring off his body and she smiled evilly.

"Come into my parlour, said the spider to the fly," She murmured dangerously to his frightened state.

"I k-know you…"he said uncertainly. He had certainly seen her before, as she had face that men would not likely forget, but could not recall where he had seen her. He had a slight idea, it was on the tip of his tongue. Her face did not give away anything, as she did not believe in volunteering information that would help the enemy. "You're Cammy White, the rising star agent of the British Intelligence!"

"And you are Albert Sellers, the opposition minister, who is coincidentally is the rising threat of the Shadow Law," Cammy quipped back, suddenly feeling generous by volunteering that small piece of information to her enemy.

Albert Sellers was continually cock-blocking all of Shadow Law's "legitimate" business ventures, which was hindering their ability to move large sums of money without tipping off major government heads. Bison, the nefarious leader of Shadow Law thought it was time that Mr. Seller's continuous voice of dissent in Parliament needed to be quieted. Permanently.

"You're a double agent!" Albert exclaimed, quite scandalized.

"That was quite astute of you to come to that conclusion. However, correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that even the British Intelligence have a couple of double agents in the Shadow Law's employ? So you may wipe off that look of judgment," Cammy responded impassively.

"Of course, those agents are no longer with us. As you very well know, they could not infiltrate successfully." Albert sneered.

Cammy rolled her eyes, the failures of the British Intelligence Agency only made her yawn. Perhaps this Mr. Sellers was trying to buy more time by engaging her in a conversation. However, he was 25 floors up, the balcony door was sound proof and there was only one acceptable exit for him. Unfortunately for him, she was its obstacle. She studied him with a practiced eye of assassin and immediately came to the conclusion that he would not be much of challenge as he was all brain and no brawn. She shoved away the disappointment and any temptations of toying with him. She felt like being kind today, she would be swift.

"My dear Mr. Sellers, you and I could talk shop about the limitations of the British Intelligence for ages, but I'm afraid you do not have that kind of time," Cammy told him, exposing her garrote. "I promise you, I will try to make this interaction pass by as quickly as possible."

"Ms. White, is there no way that I can persuade you to spare my life. Some sort of monetary award or immunity?" Albert pleaded.

Cammy paused for a moment to consider his offer, as she smiled inwardly. She had promised herself not to toy with her victim, but she couldn't help herself. She chuckled.

"I apologize Mr. Sellers, I had told myself earlier not to toy with you, but by pretending that I would actually consider your offer just gives you hope that I can be bought. Regrettably for you, I cannot." She said, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Please! There must be something! I have a family and I can't leave them yet! I'm not ready yet to die!" He begged and in his anxiousness he wet himself. Cammy's chuckles had turned into laughter. This was certainly a first for her.

"Oh dear, you've just had a little accident. Well, no matter…Mr. Sellers, I spent quite some time listening to your conversation and I know if a man spends as much time with strippers and hookers as you do, your family is the last thing you have on your mind." _I guess what they say is true, you DO need to be cruel to be kind, _Cammy thought to herself, knowing that killing him right at this moment would spare them both from any more embarrassment. "Either way, your fate is sealed. Time to say goodnight to the remaining seconds of your life, Mr. Sellers!"

Then Cammy leapt into action, as she flipped her lithe body over Albert's head. With one adept movement with her hands the garrote wrapped around his neck. With a soft thud, she landed behind him and pulled tight against the garrote, crushing Mr. Seller's larynx under the pressure. She then swung her long legs under his now sagging figure, successfully pitching him over the balcony ledge, leaving him hanging there like large flopping fish on a fishing line. She tied the wooden handles of the garrote to the post of the ledge and peered down at her victim. The glassy look of death had already glazed over his pupils. Another successful assignment, she smiled as she mentally patted herself on the back. Bison was certainly going to be pleased with this accomplishment.

* * *

Sagat was an individual that many people had written off at first glance. Not many would look past his most celebrated achievement as a Street Champion fighter, aptly titled the 'King of Muay Thai'. Not an easy feat, as he had the odds stacked against him. Sagat was from Thailand, one of the poorest countries in the world and an even poorer family. Yet, somehow he managed to rise up in the competitive world of mixed martial arts, defeating opponents who could afford the best facilities and trainers. However, as quickly as fame and glory came to him, it had left him just as fast. _What more could this underprivileged runt really do?_ Had been the general impression.

However, M. Bison had paid a great deal of attention to Sagat's story. He had more than a common interest in Sagat. He intuitively knew that any person who had been able to accomplish what Sagat was able to achieve, was somebody with talents that couldn't be ignored. A person like that could attain and persevere through almost anything, which is why knew that he had to hire him at all costs. As per usual, Bison was definitely not wrong about his hunch.

Sagat proved to be a promising thug and then some. Sagat had earned quite a vicious reputation during his fighting days which had aided the Shadow Law in many of their underground dealings with the smaller crime family factions. Furthermore, one of the reasons Sagat was such a successful fighter was because he was tactical genius, much to Bison's delight. Sagat was easily able to take his strategic mind and apply it to many of Bison's underground business ventures. He was ruthless and unsympathetic towards any and all opponents. It didn't take him very long for him to rise in the ranks of the Shadow Law, much to the chagrin of many of the senior members. Sagat even held the position of Bison's second in command. Bison could trust that Sagat would always use his head instead of his heart, which was beneficial in his type of business.

"Bison, if you ask me this girl is taking too long," Sagat stated with concern. Bison had also discovered that even though Sagat had many desirable qualities, he also had quite a few of unattractive ones. Like his aptitude for paranoia. "Are we certain that she can be trusted? Cammy is still a member of the British Intelligence. For all we know, she could be betraying us just as well," Sagat said worriedly.

"With this new technology of memory blockage, Cammy is very susceptible to any type of suggestion. If the British Intelligence have already discovered her role in the recent assassinations, they would not eliminate her so easily. Especially since they have made too many attempts to have one of their agents infiltrate Shadow Law. They could be using her against us just as sneakily!"

Bison wasn't as nervous as his second hand man, his demeanor was the entire opposite. His face calm and cool, he swirled his wine in his glass before indulging in a sip. Bison was of course keeping up a façade.

"Before you come up with such claims, you must humor me and explain how Ms. White and the British Intelligence could accomplish that." Bison responded.

"How hard would it be for the British Intelligence to fake the deaths of their important dignitaries? Just hold a press conference, pretend to be upset and confused, while no one on the outside would be the wiser that they were in on the whole cover-up." Sagat put forth.

"Exceedingly difficult, the British Intelligence only has access to their own dignitaries. How would they orchestrate the false deaths of the other assorted countries?" Bison answered.

"Ah, you place too much faith in the distrust between those countries and their politics, my friend. My understanding of such things are limited, it's true. Nevertheless, I've seen the progression of it and I know how easily a common enemy can bring the people together." Sagat voicing his doubts aloud. Bison bristled inwardly knowing that Sagat had a point. If his organization had the ability to tamper with government files and technology, it was highly unlikely, yet not impossible for them for them to turn the tables on him. He knew that there many government bodies dedicated to shutting his organization down, but he always managed to stay several steps ahead of them. His organization was a well-fortified fortress, practically impregnable.

However, this memory blockage technology wasn't quite adequate yet, it was still in its experimental stages. As soon as Bison's élite collection of secret scientists made headway with their methods of erasing memory, he wanted it in use instantly and on Cammy White. He had his eye on her for quite some time. Previous to her memory blockage, she was one of the youngest cadet's to make into the British Intelligence Agency, with a promising career ahead of her. At 16 years of age, she had been a key member in the World Organized Crime division, which brought down some his smaller crime factions. But with a successful memory blockage operation, of course unwillingly, all of that was behind her. He took a perverse pleasure whenever she accomplished her missions against the British Intelligence. She was his special prize and didn't want to believe that she could be turned against him.

"Whatever you say about the methods of the British Intelligence is only speculation. But you keep on forgetting that she can't be tampered with!" Bison exclaimed slamming his empty fist down on the arm of his chair.

"She cannot? Don't be a fool, how do you know that she isn't transferring our most sensitive data to the World Organized Crime division in her down time? You've given her access to every area in the Shadow Law Compound!" Sagat didn't understand how Bison could trust this girl so much.

"Cammy has only shown her use in being a mercenary. She does not have the aptitude for much else."

"How do we know that she isn't playing about on what type of skills she has?" Sagat cried, not caring that he was trying Bison's patience.

"Sagat, your paranoia is in fine form today! Even a hacker with exceptional skills would have great difficulty making progress gaining access to our secret files. Our documents are embedded with the best protection that our money can buy." Bison responded with gravelly edge entering his voice from the frustration of listening to Sagat's rantings.

"I shudder to think what would happen if Cammy ever gains access to our files especially that file that you keep on her. If she ever finds out how we've been using her to get into Delta Red and we plan to dispose of her once the technology wears-"

"Sagat, that's where you're completely wrong!" Bison cut in, preventing Sagat from finishing his train of thought. "She isn't disposable, I plan to keep her with me when the memory blockage wears off!"

"What? But how? There will be no use for her when we're through! She'll be more of hindrance than an asset when she finished all aspects of her mission. That memory block on her, it won't last for much longer. Do you think when her memory returns she will be able to live with what she done in the name of Shadow Law? Do you think she will even be able to be in the same proximity as you without trying to kill you? You know as well as I, the soundest decision you could make for Shadow Law is to just get rid of her!" Sagat argued, displaying his strategic and calculating thoughts. Bison scowled, he knew another memory block wouldn't solve their problems because that technology was still being perfected and was still in its beta stages and another one had the chance of causing irreparable brain damage. Ms. White was destined to be more of hindrance than benefit.

"I have my reasons, which you are not privy to...only know that she suits my purposes," Bison stated as he drained the remaining contents of his wine glass.

"Bison, it's no secret that you two are sleeping together, but my friend, we've known each other for a long time. Dare I ask what makes this girl so different from the others that have shared your bed?" Sagat asked, interest gleaming in his one unpatched eye.

"You dare too much Sagat! This is none of your concern!" Bison snarled getting off his throne-like seat, finally losing his composure.

"Oh, but it is, if it affects our partnership and business."

"Shadow Law is MY business, so it will never affect it. You've tried my patience to its limits with your blasted paranoia. I'll be in my chambers for the remainder of this evening!" Bison replied coldly walking away.

He would never admit to anyone that he the depth of emotions that he felt for his tampered British Intelligence soldier, he hadn't even honestly admitted to himself. He kept on telling himself that he enjoyed the sex and that was all, yet it was getting hard to deny that there was more to it. He expelled an exasperated breath as he entered his room only to find the subject of debate sitting comfortably on the edge of his massive bed. He shook his pointer finger at her mockingly at her, as he smiled derisively at her.

"Tsk tsk. Now what took you so long, my little killer bee? You kept Sagat and I up with such worry," Bison teased as he approached her.

"Worried over little ole me? How adorable..." Cammy replied sweetly. "But the both of you should know by now that I can take care of myself just fine."

"Well, how did your outing with Mr. Sellers go?" Bison inquired as he began to unclasp his shoulder cape.

Cammy rolled her eyes as she mimed yawning loudly and Bison chuckled as he threw his shoulder cape on the floor.

"Not much fun, I assume?" Bison concluded, as he nudged her legs apart with his knee and nestled the knee between her legs. He tugged on one of her neatly tied plaits and began undoing it.

"I haven't had any fun at all this entire evening," Cammy admitted with sigh, as Bison began untying her other braid. Her honey blond hair spilled freely over shoulders in soft ripples, which Bison liked seeing.

"Well, the night is still young. Let's see what we can do change that outcome." Bison accepted her challenge as he brushed his lips teasingly against hers.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as he deepened their kiss. He moved his demanding lips to her neck, his teeth grazing the slender column as he tugged her spandex uniform downward. When he had successfully peeled off her suit, her lithe body trembled when the flush of cool air touched her bare skin. Bison experienced fingers trailed down her flat stomach and he then slid two fingers lower to the apex of her thighs. She was warm and moist and very ready for a hot night between the sheets. He gently stroked small circles over the little pearl of flesh that his fingers sought out and with his free hand he lifted the silken weight of her golden hair away from her breasts. His mouth latched onto one of her puckered nipples, sucking mercilessly as he continued to tease her with slow, adept movement with his two fingers.

Cammy moaned softly as she arched her back into mattress, her fingers tangling into the bed sheets above her head. She writhed with pleasure against his skilled fingers and lips. Just as she felt her ecstasy almost ripple over the brink, Bison abruptly ended their contact when he stood up. Cammy mewled in protest at the sudden separation from his body, her eyes throwing icy blue daggers at his retreating form. Bison only provided her an evil smile for an explanation as he removed his remaining clothes, taking off each garment in leisure fashion. She knew he was only taking his sweet time just to prolong her torment and try her patience.

She lowered her lashes to veil her desire at seeing his exceedingly muscular body completely naked. When he rejoined her, she threw a hard punch at his bicep. It barely left a pink imprint on the hard wall of muscle.

"I told you to stop doing that!" She complained, a grim line on her lips. "You better let me finish the next time, or I will aim my punches lower!"

"I can't help myself, the look on your face is just so delicious!" Bison laughed, sifting one of his hand into her hair, while the other rested on her naked hip.

"I hate playing the mouse to your cat..." Cammy grumbled. "Especially since, in all the games that I play, I'm always the cat..."

As if to punctuate her point, she pounced on top of him with the same agility and fierceness of a lioness on the prowl. Cammy hunted out her own revenge of sorts by rubbing her sex delicately over Bison's erect member, never allowing the thick rod of flesh gain entry into her moist folds. After a few minutes of enjoying her tortuous teasing, Bison finally attempted to bury himself inside her sheath as he thrusted his hips up forcefully. However, Cammy predicted his movement and pushed her hips up in time, only to cause him more frustration.

"Have you had your revenge yet? Will you cease with this torture against my cock?" Bison growled.

Cammy lips curled into a mocking grin as she walked her pointer and index fingers up his powerful chest and up to his well defined chin. "I can't help myself..." Cammy taunted. Resting her pointer finger at the cleft of his chin, she dipped her index finger into his lips and Bison tried to bite the little fingertip. She tapped the tip of Bison's nose teasingly with her pointer finger. "But the look on your face is just so delicious," she purred into his ear.

That was the final straw for Bison, the primal urge to fuck her had taken over. Within a few seconds, Bison had manoeuvred himself over her body once more. With one hand he collected her wrists and pinned them above her head. With the other, he pulled her thighs apart and shoved his manroot inside her welcoming heat with a loud grunt. Cammy moaned with desire at the quick rhythm Bison had set, every swift thrust of his hips built more sweet tension at the juncture of her thighs. It wasn't too long before Cammy climaxed, convulsing deliciously against the mattress as her ecstasy overtook her body. Bison had intended to keep up his pace for several more minutes but the sensation of Cammy clenching uncontrollably around his cock pushed him over the edge and he spilled his seed with a pained groan.

"I really needed that," Cammy rasped with a satisfied sigh as she rolled onto her belly, exposing her ample behind to Bison's gaze. With a short laugh, Bison pulled Cammy into his arms as he joined her on the bed, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"I would hate for you to have a boring night on my account," Bison responded with a roguish grin. She hitched one of her long legs over his hip as she clasped both hands behind his neck.

"Nothing is ever boring with you," Cammy yawned sleepily and she dozed off to sleep. It had been long night for her. Lazily, Bison stroked her luscious curves of her buttocks as he looked up at his ornate ceiling. He had coerced a famous artist to depict the famous battle of the Persian Gate, where Alexander the Great toppled their empire handily. However, with her soft curves pressed against his fingers he was seriously considering having an artist paint Cammy's fine ass over the battle scene. Although, her slumbering face as it was now propped on his shoulder would be a charming picture for the ceiling as well.

Even though he had always had an appreciation for beautiful things and she was certainly one of the most beautiful things he ever touched and tasted, it was still an odd thought for Bison to have. He had never considered any woman's beauty to compare to the exquisiteness of world domination. However, Cammy's presence was altering his view on that. Unfortunately, Sagat's earlier argument was niggling in the back of his head and he knew whatever time he was spending with her was limited.

_Why even bother spending any more time with the brainwashed British Intelligence agent? _Bison wondered to himself. Cammy with her old memories and integrity, was as if she had a ticking time bomb inside her head which no one could calculate with any accuracy when it would finally explode. Anyone with any sense in their head would keep their distance from an unpredictable explosion. Yet, Bison was laying comfortably in bed, holding the time bomb's delectable naked body close to his own. It defied his very own logic, but his logic went out the window when she was this near to him. He was beginning to realize much to his own dismay, that she had become his weakness. Normally, it was imperative to eliminate all weakness...

"Don't hate me when you remember everything," Bison silently pleaded, holding her sleeping body tight against him, burying his head in her bosom breathing in her seductive sweet scent. This was only weakness he would ever allow himself to have.


	2. Connection to the Past

Chapter 2 – Connection to the Past

* * *

Cammy awoke startled from a nightmare that she could barely recall. Seeking comfort, she reached out to the left side of the mattress, her fingers expecting to feel the warm security of a muscled shoulder but her grasp came up empty. As she sat up in bed, it dawned on her, like it did every morning since she arrived here, that she was in bed alone.

Perhaps her reaching out for someone in the morning was habit she had before she lost her memory, but her body could not forget performing the simple motion every time she awoke from a bad dream. Finding no one to reach out to left her feeling colder than she did when she first woke up. It always reminded her that she had no idea of who she truly was.

The Delta Red doctors had advised that she had potential of remembering her whole past but Cammy didn't believe them. She simply couldn't get past the feeling that they were patronizing her. She was fully aware that her amnesia wasn't brought on from the concussion that they discovered when they found her comatose body at their doorstep. When they conducted brain scans on her, there were obvious signs of foul play when it came to her long term memory. The British Intelligence and Delta Red Agency had concluded together that the last opponent that she had encountered had taken the extreme precaution to erase her memory because she must have had invaluable evidence on them.

Afterwards, they subjected her physical tests to determine if there was anything else her last opponent may have tampered with. Despite her loss of memory, she still proved to be a worthy soldier. None of her military skills were compromised, as she was still lethal in battle just as she was before the life-threatening injuries. Thus, the British Intelligence having no use for Cammy in their agency since she could not remember her time undercover, went ahead and approved Cammy's transfer to the Delta Red squad.

Cammy could not have been happier with the outcome. She felt no affinity for the British Intelligence because of her amnesia. As well, she was already attached to the Delta Red team because of how quickly they took her in without even knowing who she was. Furthermore, being a member of Delta Red was the only thing that kept her mind sane from the emptiness she felt for not having a true past. They had become her surrogate family.

As if sensing her loneliness, a fuzzy orange tabby cat mewed loudly before he hopped off the windowsill above her head and sauntered into her lap.

"Good morning, Wisent. I'm doing much better now that you're here," Cammy cooed with a small smile as she affectionately scratched the chubby tabby between his ears. Wisent was a stray tomcat that she had taken in last month and she couldn't help but spoil the fluff ball outrageously. There was something about his twinkling ruby coloured eyes that brought out her less lethal side. Also, she felt like she understood him as they were both strays in their own way.

Cammy glanced at her digital clock at her bedside and noted that she had only one hour to get ready for the briefing scheduled today. Playfully shoving Wisent's fuzzy face away, she swung her shapely legs over the side of her mattress, slipping her feet into her slippers. Then she heard a loud rapping noise at her door.

"Cammy! Are you ready yet?!" A voice called from the other side of the door.

Quickly pulling a robe over her lingerie clad body, she hurriedly opened the door to let in fellow member Lita Luwanda. Lita was a couple inches taller than her and wore her dirty blonde hair loose soft waves about her shoulders. She was the only other female member of Delta Red and was excited to finally have another female to hang around with. Lita had brown paper bag clutched in one hand and held a cardboard carton of beverages in the other.

"What's the rush? I still have an hour to get ready," Cammy replied, fastening the belt of her robe tighter.

"You know me, I like to be early." Lita retorted with a grin. "Early bird catches the worm and the chocolate croissants that always run out by the time you get there…"

Lita shook the tantalizingly brown paper bag in front of Cammy nose. The delicious scent wafted up and Cammy's mouth watered.

"OK, give me 15 minutes, I still need to brush my teeth and shower. In the meantime, make yourself at home." Cammy said, eyeing the paper bag with desire. "And you better save me one of those when I get back!"

"I make no such promise!" Lita teased, as hopped onto the edge of Cammy's bed. Wisent hissed furiously at being jostled so unceremoniously.

"Sorry Wisent! I thought you were an ugly fuzzy pillow!" Lita consoled unsuccessfully.

After the 10 minutes Cammy returned to her bedroom, fully dressed in her Delta Red green leotard uniform, red beret, matching red fingerless gloves and black combat boots. She had plaited her long hair into two separate neat braids. Wrestling the paper bag from Lita's grip, Cammy made quick work of her breakfast, demolishing two croissants and quickly chugging down whatever vegetable fruit concoction that Lita had brought over.

"You eat like a guy," Lita commented, nibbling thoughtfully on her croissant. "Do you think you grew up with lots of brothers?"

The British Intelligence did not reveal which operation Cammy had been under when she got beaten to a pulp. They would not release one page of her file to help her jog her memory. They stated that her file was sealed because the information was classified. So, she didn't even have the slightest clue to her own past. So, her amnesia was a curiosity amongst her comrades and it became some kind of guessing game among them. Whenever she did something that was unique or weird, they all liked to speculate on what it was in her past that made her that way.

Cammy shrugged as she wiped her mouth with a beige napkin. Crumpling the napkin in her fist, she began clearing away the remaining napkins and crumbs from her little dining table.

"Do all girls with lots of brothers eat like guys?" Cammy asked innocently as she tossed the rubbish into the trash bin.

"Maybe, there's never been an official study on it. But who knows, maybe you have a whole tribe of handsome brothers searching for you as we speak!" Lita stated with wide eyes as she headed for the door. As they made their way to Lita's jeep, Cammy couldn't help chuckling at her companion's imagination.

Sliding into the passenger seat, Cammy rested her eyes for a bit as she allowed herself to imagine her past through Lita's eyes. She pictured herself as a little girl sitting at a large table with clan of imaginary brothers taking up the all the seats around her. There was a succulent meal at the table and everyone was devouring the food like there was no tomorrow. There would be friendly chattering amongst them, retelling of exciting events from their day as they shovelled food into their mouths. However, as soon as they noticed that the bread basket was getting emptier, utensils would clatter to the floor as everyone would fight for the last bread roll. After all, dinner was survival of fittest for a family as big and as boisterous as theirs. She envisioned the younger version of herself quickly swooping in and triumphantly stuffing the bread roll into her mouth, while all her brothers groaned for not being fast enough. The sound of another car honking loudly interrupted the dream and abruptly the dinner table disappeared from sight.

She felt a pang of longing after she was reminded that she having fantasy and not actually remembering a past moment in her head. She really hoped her unrefined eating habits actually meant that she had big family of brothers out there somewhere. What she would give to have her memories back… Almost anything.

* * *

"Ms. White, I do hope that you awake from that miserable dream you seem to be in…" A British accented gravelly male voice stated with concern. Cammy could sense sunlight upon her as her eye lids fluttered open.

"Was I asleep?" Cammy asked, as she rubbed her temples. She felt disoriented but her grogginess was slipping away. Her bewildered blue gaze met with steely grey eyes that were filled with worry. Cammy was in the strong arms of Keith Wolfman and she didn't know why.

"I was briefing the team on the new mission and you seemingly thought that it was appropriate to pass out at the end of it." Keith explained as he released his hold on her. Setting her aside, he stood up and stretched his legs. "The last slide must have caused quite a reaction. You got up from your seat, pointed at it and promptly fainted."

"How long was I out?" Cammy inquired as took Keith's extended hand, helping her off the floor.

"Not very long, I'd say. Perhaps only 10 minutes." Keith estimated, tugging on one end of his grey moustache.

"Where is everyone else?" Cammy asked, taking her seat by the window.

"They're worried over you and they are looking for the medic." Keith replied, leaning against the desk across from hers as he crossed his arms. "How are you feeling after your tumble?"

"I feel fine…now. Only slightly dazed," she answered with a shy smile and Keith smirked at her response.

"You did hit that floor pretty hard. Feeling 'slightly dazed' is definitely warranted, Ms. White." Keith retorted. "Did that last slide bring back any flashbacks from your past life?"

"I'm kind of fuzzy on the last hour. What was the last slide? Maybe if I look at it again, it will jog something."

"Well, after the reaction you just had…I thought it was best that I turned the projector off. Maybe it's better that you don't remember." Keith answered, but the last sentence seemed like something he said more to himself.

"Spare me," Cammy replied as she rolled her eyes at his protectiveness. How could not remembering be better than not knowing who you were?

"Tell me, what do you remember from this morning?" Keith queried.

She contemplated deeply on what she could dredge up from her morning. She had breakfast with Lita. They drove over to the Delta Red base together. They met up with George Gims and Matthew McCoy, the other team members of Delta Red. Matthew blatantly flirted with Lita but she blatantly ignored his advances. As soon as Keith arrived, he began briefing them on their newest mission.

Turning on screen projector, Keith had told them that Delta Red was going to enter a sparring competition, held by criminal syndicate Shadow Law. A slide showing the Shadow Law symbol promptly filled the screen. Keith Wolfman explained that this competition was one of the only few times that anyone could get access to the head of the organization, M. Bison, and images of past competitions whirred before their eyes. Keith went on to explain that the elusive M. Bison attended the World Warrior competitions to recruit only the most talented of the competitors. Then pictures of notorious Shadow Law members appeared, ranging from a well-muscled Afro-American boxer in the Las Vegas ring to a delicate looking but deadly cage fighter slicing up his opponent with his sharp clawed weapon. Cammy remembered feeling a curdling sensation in her stomach as she looked at their pictures.

At this point of the presentation, Keith revealed the other purpose to their mission. There was intelligence that M. Bison was doing more than recruiting at his World Warrior competitions. Unbeknownst to the participants, M. Bison was planning on experimenting on them but the reasons behind the experiments were only know to M. Bison's inner circle. Pictures of the science labs in Shadow Law's complex filled the screen. The curdling feeling in her stomach had then turned into hot boil. Then, Keith ended the briefing with a brief history of M. Bison and fully colored head shot of the crime boss. And that is when Cammy felt her stomach practically erupt.

There was something about M. Bison's face that struck a chord in her. She got up and pointed at the dimple in his chin like it was important. Several waves of emotions washed over her, recognition, confusion, fear, hate, heat…love. It was then too many emotions for her to handle all at once and felt herself drowning under all the crashing waves. That was when she must have fainted.

"I remember everything from today, Colonel Wolfman. I even remember that last slide." Cammy murmured.

"The one of M. Bison? Well, he does have a face that many are not likely to forget when they do happen to come across it." Keith declared as he raised a bushy eyebrow.

"I must have known M. Bison before I joined Delta Red. For some odd reason, I feel a connection towards him." Cammy confessed. She did not volunteer the array emotions she felt when she thought of Bison's face. "He's probably responsible for the condition I was in when the team found me! He probably gave me this hideous scar that has my face scaring away all the small children!"

Keith swallowed down a chuckle, as it was not appropriate time to laugh. But the thought that Cammy was made ugly by the scar across her cheek was certainly laughable. She had such a lovely face, no silly little scar could take that away.

"I cannot wait to get my hands on that Bison! This mission will give me the answers that I need!" Cammy stated vehemently.

"Ms. White, let's look at this logically. M. Bison could certainly be a viable suspect for your amnesia but we cannot know for sure." Keith stated reasonably. "Furthermore, look at the fragile condition that you are in only from this mere briefing. Perhaps, it would be best you sit this mission out."

"No, I must enter this World Warrior contest. If only for my sanity!" Cammy pleaded. "Besides, would you rather I enter this competition alone (because if you do force me to sit this one out, I will enter it alone!) or would you rather I enter it with Delta Red by my side?"

"Ms. White, you need not even ask. Delta Red will always be by your side…"


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 3 – Nightmares

* * *

Vega skimmed through his wardrobe, brushing his long elegant fingers through his collection silk sashes and custom tailored trousers. He always took great care in choosing his attire, because a man with his beautiful face and body, only the best apparel would do, even if there was a significant chance that his carefully selected articles would get dirty and bloodied. After a few moments of deliberation, Vega snatched up a deep red sash and blue satin slacks with a bold gold stripe along their length, and he set them aside.

"I thought you would never pick out an outfit," Sagat stated with exasperation. He sat with agitation in the plush leather chair that was positioned parallel from the closet. "Are you completed with the mundane task of choosing your ensemble, or do you still need accessories to go with that?"

Vega exhaled inwardly, as it was evident that Sagat knew little of the finer things in life. It was obvious from the ill-fitting suit that draped unbecomingly around his form, as well as his noticeable discomfort from being surrounded by the luxury items that Vega had furnished his dressing room with.

"Accessories are no laughing matter," Vega answered seriously. "I'm certain you shall lose that attitude of yours after you take a look at mine. They are one of my most prized possessions."

Flinging open a wood drawer, he revealed a mask and a slim metal claw against a setting of dark scarlet velvet. Sagat got up from his seat to get a closer look at Vega's prized possessions. The mask caught his eyes first. It was fashioned out of silver, custom made to fit over Vega's regal face. It may have looked simple from afar, but the eye slits were carved out skilfully. Their almond shape was reminiscent of the deadly gaze of a jaguar. There was also calligraphy embossed in royal purple beneath the right eye. Perhaps it was to mimic tears, since Vega would never shed any over the opponents that he slaughtered.

Sagat then turned his attention to the deadly claw that was propped next to the mask. Vega took the metal claw from its velvet setting and slipped it over his left hand, allowing Sagat to closely examine the razor sharp blades. He tested the tip of each blade with his finger, drawing out a small droplet of blood and he had barely placed any pressure on their sharp edges. Paired with Vega's agility and skill in a combat, Sagat would certainly hate to be on the other end of that claw.

"It takes a particular finesse to wield such a light-weight weapon successfully in the ring." Vega said with a smirk, wiping the smear of blood with a cloth from his pocket.

"I'm sure it does, you wield it quite effectively outside the ring as well." Sagat acknowledged with nod. "You are Shadow Law's top assassin, which brings up the reason for my visit."

"And here I thought you were here to check out one of my cage fights," Vega responded with slight cynicism in his tone. "Or maybe even join one."

Sagat slanted an annoyed glance in Vega's direction but kept his retort buried in his throat. He did not need to trade insults with Shadow Law's best assassin, he needed Vega's discreet services for the duplicitous plan in mind.

"Vega, I need you to eliminate the killer bee," Sagat stated furtively, holding Vega's gaze with his one unpatched eye to show that he was very genuine.

"You are contracting me to kill one of Shadow Law's own assassins? May I inquire as to why?" Vega requested.

"She's not well. She's having severe headaches and nightmares daily, all symptoms that her memory is returning." Sagat explained.

"But why not eliminate her yourself?" Vega probed further.

"Bison forbids it. No one can reason with him in regards to her." Sagat replied as he brushed the back of his bald head anxiously. "He cannot see that she must go or it will jeopardize everything that Shadow Law has built!"

"Hmm… I can see your dilemma," Vega concurred, rubbing his chin with his naked hand. "Nevertheless, how can you assure my safety if I take on such an assignment? It's obvious that Bison is quite taken with the girl, not that I can blame him. She is quite exquisite."

Vega paused to ruminate about the first time he laid eyes on Cammy, his lips twitching with humour. Her cerulean blue eyes blazed brightly as she whacked him across the face for pinching her magnificently sculpted backside. He was more amused than insulted by her sudden slap. The chance to toy with her again was tempting, however not at the cost of his own life.

"Bison would go berserk if she died, he would definitely butcher the individual that took her life." Vega concluded with a sneer. "And I don't know about you Sagat, but I am rather fond of breathing…"

"I'm not the only one in Shadow Law that thinks that Cammy is an impediment. We have made arrangements internally to make her death look like an accident. You need not worry about any detail. We only need someone that we know will be thorough in her execution." Sagat coaxed further. "And you are our absolute best."

"It will be triple my regular fee for this specific assignment. I do not make it a regular practise to destroy the beautiful creatures of this world…" _Like my step-father did, _Vega thought to himself. He would hate to think that he was following in that bastard's footsteps. But no matter, he still had to uphold his reputation for being Shadow Law's finest assassin. Additionally, he was curious to see the blood of someone lovely splashed against his claw. He was certain that his talons were getting tired of feasting on the flesh of the repulsive fiends from the cage. "As well, I'm free to torture her as I please before I finish her off."

"If those are your only requirements to take on this assignment…" Sagat started, his stern lips breaking out into a pleased grin. "Then I believe we have a deal."

* * *

Cammy awoke startled by the disturbing images that haunted her mind. Fuzzy, unexplained images of a life she did not recognize had filled her vision. Reaching out, she sought out the warmth of Bison's shoulder under her fingertips.

"Another nightmare?" Bison asked huskily, feeling her fingers grasping for his arm. The bed shifted as Bison turned to face his frightened bed mate. For the past several weeks, Cammy was experiencing frequent nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night was becoming commonplace.

"Yes, it was another nightmare…only this one is the most vivid one I can remember," Cammy breathed.

"You can remember this one?" Bison asked with mild surprise. Despite how troublesome her dreams were in the recent past, whenever she awoke from them she could never recall the images that affected her so much. Bison would only have to hold her close for a few minutes before returning to sleep. Depending on his mood, sometimes he would rip her flimsy nightie off and just have his way with her. That was her punishment for waking him up in the middle of his precious slumber. However, tonight was different. The expression on her face was not one he was accustomed to.

"Yes, but it's not even scary," Cammy grumbled. "It's just that this dream makes no sense at all!"

"Typically, dreams do not make any logical sense," Bison stated, pulling her small frame close to him. "Maybe you should just tell me everything about it and then we can determine how disturbed you really are."

A jibe like that usually invited Cammy to physically demonstrate how disturbed her desires could be, yet she only stiffened in his embrace.

"Bison… I can't tell you," Cammy whispered. In the faint moonlight that filtered through curtains, Bison could see a rosy blush that tinted her cheeks and neck. "You wouldn't like it…"

Bison narrowed his eyes, curious about what her dreams held. Was she dreaming about entertaining other men with her sweet body, as what else would have her looking so embarrassed?

"You can tell me anything," he assured as he tipped her chin up, placing a soft kiss on her mouth. "Because if you don't, I'll find a way to get it out of you and you already know what I am capable of…"

"I killed you!" Cammy hissed, pushing herself away from his arms. "From what I can remember, I was hunting you down and gutted you when I got the chance! Honestly, how screwed up is that?!"

Immediately, Bison laughed throatily. He could not help himself, he was certain that this was a common dream among the folks he interacted with. He also found it endearing that Cammy would consider such a dream a nightmare instead of a delightful vision.

"Is that all?" Bison finally inquired after he ceased shaking from his laughter. He surreptitiously wiped a tear from the corner of his eye before he pulled her back into his arms.

"I wish that was all," Cammy replied, not feeling comforted by the presence of Bison's strong arms around her. "It was odd, the first half of the dream felt so real… It was almost like a memory…"

Bison froze at her last description.

"What did the first half of your dream entail?" Bison asked innocuously, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"I was like this legitimately moral and decent girl that endeavoured to succeed with the British Intelligence." Cammy breathed. "I was part of team that was sanctioned to take down one of Shadow Law's posts in Thailand… A drug counterfeiting enterprise. I can't believe how detailed this operation was…I mean for a dream…"

Bison swallowed down hard, as he recalled that was the first time he experienced Cammy in action. After he saw how lethal and calculated she could be with her svelte body, he knew he had to have her at all costs. She had just become candidate number one for Operation Fugue State. It was an experimental project to take top-ranking soldiers and brainwash them for the benefit of Shadow Law. The procedure was that they would remove all the long-term memories and replace them with images that would encourage the person to be more amenable to the ways of the corrupt. However, the results were not permanent, since the technology was not sophisticated enough yet.

"It was a total bizzarro world or something!" Cammy huffed, interrupting Bison's train of thought. "What do you think it means?"

_That your memory is returning to you, _Bison realized to himself. In spite of his distaste for Sagat in regards to this particular issue, it was Sagat's whiny warnings that reverberated in Bison's skull. However, recently Sagat's tune changed, albeit only slightly. Now, he pestered Bison about have Cammy undergo another long-term memory removal. Bison was originally against it, first of all because the technology was still not adequate. Secondly, at this stage of her life the long-term memory removal would now also wipe away all of Cammy's memories of Shadow Law and their time together. The thought of her enduring another memory loss was repugnant. But her illustrious past was now quickly knocking at their door, slowing seeping through all the cracks and crevices of her dormant mind. What choice did he have now? He knew that there was no way that she would stay with him after her memories returned. As much as it pained him to admit it, another long-term memory removal was the only thing he could do to keep her with him.

As well, he held close that always had the option to re-educate her in the ways of the Shadow Law and there was a slim chance that she would be the same Cammy that he was holding in his arms right now. It was better than having no chance with her at all.

"I've never been too interested in dream interpretation, so I cannot assist you with that question," Bison responded tightly. "But I can see that it truly bothers you. Perhaps, you would permit me to book an appointment on your behalf with the psychiatrist?"

"A shrink, are you serious? Don't be silly. It was just a bad dream. I don't think we need to go that far." Cammy replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You've been having these dreams quite often though." Bison countered. "As well, all your tossing and turning is interrupting my sleep."

"Aha, the true reason finally comes out! All you really care about is your beauty sleep!" Cammy teased, jabbing Bison in the chest. "You don't really care me or these dumb nightmares!"

Suddenly Bison grasped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. His garnet coloured eyes held steadfastly onto her startled blue gaze.

"You certainly are not the authority on the subject of my emotions or motivations. Thus, I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that ever again!" Bison said with irritation. "I'm booking the appointment with the psychiatrist and that's final. Now, do not bother me further, I really need my rest as I have quite the busy day tomorrow."

Bison then flipped over, pulled the covers over his shoulder and promptly began to snore.


End file.
